Birthday Sex
by Death Gremory
Summary: Nishikino Maki wanted to believe that she had made the right decisions during the course of her entire life and when she turned eighteen, she wished that it wouldn't change but a certain senior has something different in store for her.
Alternate Summary: God damn it. I need to stop reading all this smut fics. But they are so soul sustaining and I need more...

Disclaimer: I don't own this two Magnetic Gays and the other Gays too...

* * *

Nishikino Maki liked to think that she had made decisions that she wouldn't regret in the future such as the time where she told her parents that she would enroll into Otonokizaka Academy instead of UTX or the time where Honoka asked her to compose them a song or even the time where she decided to help Hanayo pursue her dreams and agreed to join μ's alongside Rin when she was invited. Or the time where she decided to take interest at their Club President due to her calling Maki with a funny nickname, she didn't knew it would be fun to poke at her small senior's sore spots or that she would become vulnerable when said senior retaliated with her own teasing, it excited Maki but she didn't know why and decided to just ignore it, thinking that it would be fine and follow just her principle.

There was also the time where her body had moved without her decision and hugged her senior when Honoka decided to quit being a school idol to keep her senior at bay from hurting their leader or even possibly crumbling due to shock that her senior's dreams would shatter again.

And when they had announced that μ's would disband after the third years graduation, thinking that she made the right decision once again, but once she saw her same senior breaking down while crying, telling them to keep going even if after the seniors was gone, she decided to just let out what she had been feeling during that time and shouted that she didn't want a μ's without her raven-haired senior.

She really had to pat herself at the back for deciding to confess her love to the same senior, she really had fainted when she heard the raven-haired say her _sweetest 'yes'_ and woke up to a face she had loved but didn't know when, kissing her. Maki demanded a redo and to her happiness, the same senior agreed, it was back when she was still a second year and new to this kind of situations.

They had a difficulty at the start of their loving relationship but after a constant wave of ups and downs, they eased up and relaxed with each other, Maki liked to think that she really had made a good decision of confessing her feelings.

Then one day, something happened that she wanted to throw her _principle_ out of the window and groaned to herself.

"No means no Nico-chan."

Maki lay on her king-sized bed that had the softest mattress and pillows a commoner can feel, her girlfriend of two years towering over her with a flushed face and red eyes filled with desire.

They had celebrated with her parents and the other members of μ's during the morning and had a fun time with everyone but Maki's parents had a sudden emergency during the party and had to leave for a nearby city urgently meaning that they wouldn't be back until some days later, they severely apologized to their daughter before leaving and Maki forgave them with kisses to the cheeks since she knew that it could be helped. Then the other members have left around noon to give some privacy to the sweethearts but not without Nozomi teasing them to death and Kotori sending meaningful glances to Nico during the party.

"But Maki-chaaaaaaan~! You promised me that we would do it when you turned eighteen!" The smaller girl whined and nuzzled her nose to the girl below as she let go of the strength that supported her body.

That action made Maki gasp, Nico's body was now completely pressed against her and she felt every movement the girl made on top her.

"Y-Yeah, I know I agreed b-but that was because I wasn't processing what you said at that time!" The redhead reasoned but the raven-haired smirked as she took her phone of the night stand beside the bed.

"I knew that you will say that so I came prepared! Hehe!" Sliding her fingers across the screen, she opened the gallery application and then showed a video to Maki.

" _Maki-chan, let me do you when you become legal? Okay? Please? Your too cute~_ "

" _Yeah, sure._ "

" _You won't regret what you said, right? No backing out, okay?_ "

" _Yeah, yeah Nico-chan, so stop bothering me._ "

" _Yaay~~! I love you so Maki-chan~_ "

" _Yeah, sure._ "

The video showed Maki in high concentration while she was learning how to cook with Nico while she pestered and corrected her mistakes.

"Oh. My. God. Nico-chan! How dare you video me while I failed to make an egg scramble!?" Maki screamed and tried to take the phone form the Nico's small hands but the raven-haired knew her movement and threw the phone to the night stand again.

She knew that there was a very important matter that she needs to fix but seeing her video where she humiliates herself overrode her initial thoughts to only deleting the shameful video.

"It's because you ignored me when I was asking, Maki-chan~ You know better not to do that but still did it~" The raven-haired pouted cutely above the redhead who still tried to reach the phone.

"B-but you still played dirty Nico-chan!" Maki stuttered as she saw those puffy cheeks of her beloved Nico.

"Never mind the small details Maki-chan~" She giggled as she put her small arms between the fuming redhead.

"How the hell did I get myself into this situation…?" Maki sighed once again as she closed her eyes but gasped when she felt a hot wet tongue enter her mouth and began on exploring.

It had caught her completely off to the point that it gave her shivers, Nico was _bold_ but not to this level and it scared her but also excited her at the same time.

Her mind began reeling and she was getting a weird and uncomfortable feeling in her lower abdomen, hands touching her sides and rubbing all around with a rhythm that made her nerves erupt.

When the raven-haired broke the kiss for some air, she looked at the redhead's eyes with eyes full of love. Both girls having ragged breathing cycle as their first make out session took its toll on them.

"You tongue is the same as your lips, tasted like sweets Maki-chan, same as my favorite which is strawberries." Nico planted her slightly sweaty forehead against the redhead, "I would respect your decision if you don't want to do this." her index finger began rotating on a collar bone, tempting the redhead in a way.

Nico looked seductive with that lidded downcast eyes, moistened lips that was smirking and the scarlet blush that adorned her face.

Maki gulped at the sight and proceeded to untie the red ribbons that kept the jet-black locks that she adored so much.

"Nico-chan… You are so unfair…" She pouted as the ribbons fell to the bed making the black hair cascade over them both, snaking her hands into the raven-haired nape and pulled her into a chaste kiss.

"I should say the same for you Maki-chan, don't you know how I had to resist myself every time you did something _daring_ … I mean, who would be out of their minds and not notice your kind of beauty and cuteness…." She smiled and placed a hand to the top button of Maki's red polo. "Does that mean a yes though, Maki-chan?"

The series of compliments made Maki's already racing heart to beat even faster, Nico seems to really want her badly and that made her feel so giddy.

"G-Geez… You are really unfair…" She weakly smiled and decided that she would just give in to the desire of her beloved, she pulled Nico down and kissed her roughly, wanting to feel that tingling sensation once again.

The small hand began to open the shirt's buttons as it traveled downwards, exciting Maki as each button opened, air and Nico's purple dress fabric greeting her skin.

"Oh… I didn't know that you were dressed for the occasion…" The raven-haired was flabbergasted at the sight below her as she slid a part of the polo from Maki's chest area and saw a scarlet bra that was designed for seducing their lover.

Maki loved the look that she got from Nico but couldn't give over her shame, "I-Is t-that so? This type of undergarments is normal though…" and reasoned herself out, hoping that Nico would question her anymore.

"Hmm… I would love to see you wear this kind of undergarments everyday then when we get married!" Nico snickered as the blush on her face grew larger.

"Ueeh!?" It was Maki's turn for her blush to grow larger. "N-Nico-chan!? You pervert!?" She cried out as she covered her face with her hands.

Nico grinned and proceeded to lower herself to Maki's toned abdomen, placing butterfly kisses all over it.

Upon contact, Maki moaned and grabbed the bed sheets to keep her hands from grabbing Nico's head.

"Nico-chan! Wait a minute!" She cried out as she was getting sensations from the wet lips.

Nico hummed at her belly button one last time before going to eye level with the red head.

"What is it Maki-chan? Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she saw the tears pooling beside the redhead's eyes, Nico got worried if she did something Maki didn't like.

"N-No… It's just that it felt too good that I didn't know what to do…" Maki bit her lower lip and looked away from the red orbs.

"Sorry Maki-chan… You tasted too sweet that I kept on going without thinking…" Both the index fingers of her small hands began trailing along the redhead's shoulder blades as her fingers kept on getting caught at the shoulder strap of the lingerie.

Maki knew what Nico wanted to do next as she felt the constant tugs on the straps.

"W-Wait, I want to see you exposed too, how come that I would be the only one who is naked at this situation!?" She blushed strongly as she explained while unzipping Nico's dress.

She had to repeat what she thought minutes ago. Nico was _bold_ but not to this extent.

"R-R-Really!? No bra!?" Maki had to gulp the lump that was at her throat at the sight above her.

Perked nipples with cherry color and the droplet of sweat on its tips made the redhead's mouth dry.

Yeah, she had seen the idol aspiring unclothed body many times during their high school days during the changing of practice or live clothes but that was it, she only saw, from afar and not this close where she can reach it with her thumb and index finger without so much difficulty.

Maki felt cold air hit her hot chest making her yelp, she looked down to see that the bra that covered her came off and hurriedly looked at Nico's face only to be met with a face that was grinning with a huge blush.

"I love it when you stare with a captivated face when you look at my body, Maki-chan~ It reminds me of our bittersweet high school days when I caught you staring like that for the first time, it somewhat boosts my confidence as a woman, thank you~" She pressed her small modest chest on the redhead's supple ones and pecked the lip as she finished her sentence.

Maki couldn't keep up with what was happening at all, all she could think of is how great it felt to be pressed against Nico's body like this, it felt so great that a whimper of pure bliss left her mouth.

"D-Don't get overconfident Nico-chan!? You also stared and left an awestricken face too." She grumbled as she stared at the ceiling of her large room, trying to ignore the sensations that the raven-haired gave her.

Nico was inhaling the scent of the redhead through the nook of her neck and sighed blissfully. She took the opportunity to get out of her dress completely and proceeded to strip Maki out of her black slacks.

Maki was once again staring dumbly at the completely nude body of her senior that she didn't resist Nico who was stripping her. She eyed every detail the raven-haired gave her, the messy black tresses that stuck to her forehead from their earlier make out session as she unbuttoned the slacks, the trails of sweat that trailed to down to her arms and fingers that caught the pants to remove them.

Nico was not faring any better than the redhead, she had to focus all her senses to the pants since she knew that she would just start humping Maki instantly if she saw the mesmerized face that she gave her.

When she was done, she threw the slacks which also contained the red underwear of Maki to where her own dress was located, and started her turn of ogling the body of her partner who lay in front of her.

"That pubic hair looks too cute…"

"I c-c-could s-say the same to you Nico-chan…"

Both girls liked what they saw, eyes fixated to the sweetest spots of each other, admiring the body and trying to burn the memory to their minds and even maybe to their entire beings for a minute or two.

"God… Maki-chan… You are too beautiful…" Nico's ruby eyes dilated as she continued to admire the goddess below her.

Maki didn't know if her sanity could hold on much longer as she also stared back so she opened her arms and signaled to Nico to come near her.

"You too Nico-chan… You too…" She hugged the small body when it was pressed against and started sucking on soft skin of the raven-haired.

"Oh God! I love you Maki-chan! I love you so much!" Nico breathlessly voiced her affections when Maki began easing up to their situation, the redhead hummed in response to her throat causing the raven-haired girl to gasp.

Nico's small and slender fingers scraped the sides of the redhead as she tried to return the affections she got, Maki's wet mouth broke contact on the smooth skin and liked what she did.

"Nico-chan, you got a hickey now~" Maki giggled as she was feeling delighted with the mark she left and licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Oh I see… then it's your turn then!" Nico too giggled at the thought of being one of Maki's possessions and began on her own marking adventure on the redhead.

Maki began on releasing soft sighs as a sign when a hot wet tongue touched and licked her sensitive skin for the first time, the sighs was a charming melody for Nico and she wanted more of the sound.

She bit lightly on the sweaty skin and pinched the already perking nipple of the redhead causing her to moan and shiver.

"Ni-Nico-chan… That felt too good..." Maki bit her lip as the other hand of the raven-haired began on rubbing her right thigh.

"I know Maki-chan, I know… So let's feel good together…" Nico left the tortured skin and placed her swollen lips on the redhead's to start their round two, Maki lifted her hands and cupped both the small breasts as began her revenge on Nico's earlier surprise attack.

The raven-haired felt an _electric shock_ pass through all her body making her entire frame shiver and broke the intense kiss to catch her breath, she looked down and saw Maki's normally un-amused amethyst eyes completely clouded with lust and desire.

"What's wrong Nico-chan, felt too good for you?" That super sexy voice that hit her eardrums and the hot smirk she saw as the redhead gazed at her small chest with eyes full of fondness, it made Nico whimper and nearly reach her _edge_.

'God. Thank you so much for giving me the girl of my dreams.' Nico thought as she smiled weakly at Maki, "Yeah… You have an unnatural talent at this despite your bashfulness, Birthday Girl…" She gasped when she felt the squeeze on both her breasts strengthen a little.

"G-Geez… Nico-chan…" The redhead showed displeasure and proceeded to tug on the two small buds with her slender fingers. Nico felt the same electric shock once again then made her face fell first into the valley which was created by Maki's breasts while gasping for air.

"You've got some fine air bags there Maki-chan…" The raven-haired grinned while wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist and nuzzled to the soft valley.

"W-wait a minute?! Are you going to just sleep Nico-chan?!" Maki never knew that her eyes can bulge out like that when Nico looked like she will fall asleep right then, she then felt a grin on her skin and moaned.

Nico had placed the entirety of her small mouth on Maki's areola and nipple then sucked at it, causing the redhead to reach her edge. A high pitched scream left her mouth and her body vibrated under the raven-haired's will. She didn't know that she could feel this kind of exploding sensations and would love to feel it once again.

As she came back from being in cloud nine, she gasped for air desperately, Nico seemed to have said something but with her mouth on the redhead's breast the sounds came out muffled and vibrated her chest making her whimper again.

"Wow, you came already? You are so sensitive~" Nico tried once again to deliver her sentence properly when her mouth left the skin and grinned, "And that was a payback for that tug earlier." She concluded with a kiss to the slightly twitching lips of Maki.

She kissed back gently as her body had completely once again relaxed.

"I never knew that having an orgasm would become addicting." She sighed as put her arms around Nico's neck, locking eyes with ruby gems.

"Well, it was your first…" Nico replied as she looked back with a smirk, slowly grinding her hips on the redhead's thigh.

"Yeah, it would become addicting for sure but how did you know that it was my first?" Maki lifted an eyebrow as she asked, taking note on how hot and wet her thigh is becoming from the raven-haired's ministrations.

"Since you have been not agreeing on doing it with me, you nerdy virgin~" Nico teased as she speed up a little on the movements of her small hips, small gasps once again resounded from her cheeky mouth.

"You are a virgin yourself Nico-chan…" Maki rebutted as she grits her teeth and started on grinding her hips on the raven-haired's small thigh to feel good. The hot wetness that they both felt made them hungry for more contact.

"I know… but I just have more sexual drive… than you Maki-chan…" Nico placed her lips near the ear of the redhead and whispered between hot pants then began on nibbling her earlobe.

"Ah... You really are a pervert… Nico-chan…" Maki answered with hot sighs as she felt the new tingling sensations Nico instilled on her body, grabbing the black sweaty tresses with one hand while the other was placed on the raven-haired shoulder.

They continued to grind against each other with a steady rhythm until Maki _decided_ to feel even better.

A decision which was quite _bold_ on the redhead's part, stopping her hips movements and signaling Nico to look at her.

"N-Nico-chan… I want to feel even better…" She grabbed the raven's cheek with her right hand, "And with you too…" and caressed it.

Seeing that serene scene below her had made Nico feel the luckiest girl to have ever lived.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that with you…" The raven-haired let out a husky voice as she shifted her position to allow a better access to Maki's sweet spots. Fingers that were small and slender traveled for the throat, stopping at the sweaty cleavage for a few seconds to run around the line, and then continue to her belly button to only stop at the cute red strands of hair. The redhead followed the slow movement while feeling the finger scrape her skin, leaving burning sensation as it left.

"Let's feel better then, _together_." Nico grabbed the redhead's hand that was on her shoulder and _daringly_ placed it on her melting entrance to entice the younger one.

She giggled when a groan reached her ears as a sign that her plan worked and placed her own fingers back to the equal hot entrance of the girl below.

Locking eyes with amethyst, Nico proceeded to rub the slit with a firm pressure.

The redhead hissed due to something different from pain for the first time in her life. She didn't know that doing those kinds of stuff that she learnt from her biology class during high school would feel so good but it couldn't be helped since what she learnt from those classes was the standard man on woman which she was deeply grossed by it. Lesbian Sex was something she didn't know and Nico's movements around her body made her feel so much loved.

"Hey, come on Maki-chan~ Move your hand too..." The breath against her ear snapped her thoughts and remembered that her hand was getting wet, but she decided to rub in a more teasing rhythm completely opposite of Nico's dominating force to show that she isn't a pushover.

"Ma-Maki-chan!? T-that's unfair…" Nico whined as she pushed her entrance strongly against the hand to feel more friction.

Wrapping around her free arm to small girls torso, she hugged her while her mouth hungrily smashed into Nico's who was continuously chanting her name.

A melody of gasps, grunts, moans, and screams of pleasure was now completely filling the large room as they let loose of their rational minds and submit to the primal instincts of humanity, but trying to show how much they love each other.

"Nico-chan…! I can feel the same thing coming! And it's much stronger too…!" Maki was now completely grinding her pussy into Nico's palm as she sought her release, pride discarded and principle blurred. Nico filling her thoughts as the scent that she excluded entered her nose.

"Me too Maki-chan, pinch my clit...!" Nico's hips were shaking violently as she rode the rhythm of the redhead's rubs, trying to desperately reach her first climax of today.

Maki did as she was told by her senior but didn't know that she would be getting the same treatment, shocking her completely with an exploding sensation.

"Oh God!" Was Maki's scream before hugging the small senior with all her might while her body continued shaking violently as it rode the outbursts of orgasms that she had achieved.

"Fuck!" Nico trembled within the hug and squirted her inner desires away to the redhead's thighs and bed sheet, completely staining it with her scent.

Several seconds passed as their bodies experienced the numbing bliss then completely relaxed afterwards.

"Oh my God…" Nico spoke between ragged breathing as she sloppy started kissing the collarbone of the redhead, "That was the greatest orgasm ever that I have experienced…" and smiled tiredly as she snuggled closer to the redhead.

"You could say the same to me… That was my second time and it felt thrilling… Thanks Nico-chan…" Maki kept on caressing the messy black hair and thought that this type of activity would definitely become addicting for her.

She thought as her breathing was returning to normal that her small lovable snob senior of hers was so damn well versed in this type of activity, it somewhat kind of made her suspicious on where the raven-haired got those techniques. Somewhat hesitating at the start but deciding to just man up or woman up if that mattered at all and asked her question to the tired senior.

"Umm… Nico-chan… I know this might come out rude or too for the atmosphere… But where did you learn those techniques…"

Maki certainly felt Nico tremble in her hug and that made her feel nervous a little, was it something bad? Might her senior have… maybe… did it with someone other than her, or was her senior playing with her from the start or that she is naturally talented… Who knows…? And that made Maki feel scared.

Nico was painfully silent for awhile and that made the redhead's already fast beating heart go wild.

"Umm… Promise me that you wouldn't be disgusted out or that you will laugh…" When Maki thought that she shouldn't force her senior to spill her secrets in hopes that this wouldn't damage their relationship with each other, Nico spoke with a tint of wariness making the redhead gulp.

"Sure, go on Nico-chan…"

"It's… Umm… Aaaah! I just can't say it!"

"Nico-chan."

"Ugh… Fine… It's because of Nozomi."

Hearing the name of the person who is named as μ's mother form Nico's mouth made her speculate so many things.

"Don't tell me that you have slept with her!?" The redhead let out what she had first out as she looked at the ruby gems of Nico with horror.

"Wha- No, Oh my God No!" The raven-haired girl got so disgusted by the mere thought and quickly denied the accusation. "What made think like that!?"

"Hmph, if so… then why is Nozomi connected to how you know about doing that amazing stuff then…?" Maki was totally curious by now as she stared with eyes screaming 'spill the beans' at the naked fidgeting Nico in her grasps.

Nico knew that the redhead won't let the matter slide now, deciding it was useless to hide it anymore, she spoke. "Maki-chan, do you remember when you had your group friend date with your fellow 'Soldier Game' members?"

"Yeah, do you mean the Valentine's Day this year? What about it?" Maki recalled her group date with Eli and Umi, although it was called a group date, it was just a get together to prepare themselves for their actual date with their girlfriends later on that day.

"I also had a group date with Nozomi and Kotori on that day…"

"And…?"

"I don't want to say this but Nozomi forced me and Kotori to watch how she did it with Eli in a video…" Nico grimaced at the memory where she sat tied up to a chair and being forced to see the forbidden video while Kotori watched earnestly trying to learn techniques from the spiritual girl.

"Oh…" The redhead was shocked. "That explains a lot…"

"And Kotori did it with Umi on her birthday too…" Nico added with a whisper.

"Oh my God, that explains why was Umi going to faint when she left and why was Kotori smiling like that at me…" The redhead rubbed her face with her hand, "They knew that you will attack me today!?" and groaned, trying to keep her blush minimal.

"Do you regret it Maki-chan…? Doing it with me…?" Nico tried so hard not to let her voice crack as the surge of emotions of being guilty hit her.

"N-No! I don't regret it at all so don't cry Nico-chan!" Maki quickly clarified as she saw the droplets that was on the raven-haired's eyes threatened to fall. She kissed the small cute forehead and that made Nico ease.

"I am glad." She rubbed the tears with her finger and grinned. "So my little birthday girl, want to open your presents now?"

"Hmm… Maybe…" Maki stared at the ceiling as she pondered, "But I want to enjoy the greatest gift that I got in my whole life more." then looked back to raven-haired with a bright grin.

"Damn, you got me on that one…" Hiding her blushing face into the redhead's cleavage, Nico smiled. "Thanks… But what do you really want to do now actually?" She asked again.

"To enjoy my Birthday Sex as much as possible Nico-chan~" The redhead spoke with a cheery tone and Nico happily obliged with what she wished.

"Happy Birthday Maki-chan, I love you."

* * *

Author Notes: O-tanjoubi Omedetou our beloved Tsundere Tomato Princess! And a belated Bday gift for my Master too. I should change my user/author name to "Sickly Author" instead(Yes, I got sick once again lol, maybe due to my depression over the 'Last Live' catching up) Yet another rushed work that I am not satisfied with... Sorry about it... Started writing this on April 10(Those 8 days... Ugh...)

This honestly was not the type of story that I wanted(Yeah, I wanted to write lemon but not this soon)... How come my idea of a normal romantic 6k worded Teacher-Student AU turn out to this... This shitty thing that I wrote...

Hope that I could stick to my original idea for my Angel's upcoming birthday... I hope so.

Anyway, bless NicoMaki and may it forever continue. And Good Luck to all fellow Maki fans that would tier her event('Our Best Smile') in EN. Do it for her.

DG listening to "Daring" by Nishikino Maki when finishing this AN(I swear to God that this song is catchy).

PS: This fic is not inspired by the Jeremih's song that is the same as the title...(Maybe...? Scratch that, this is not inspired by that song.) And as for the Valentines Fic of mine, I decided(How many times did this word been typed?) to post a continuation of it next year in the same occasion.

Till Next Time~

*DG Disappears*


End file.
